1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the positioning and mounting of electric water pumps. The invention relates more specifically to the use of a unique pump mounting stand and pump-integrated mounting plates to position an electric water pump at a selected location along each of three orthogonal axes.
2. Background Art
It is often necessary to position an electric water pump at a selected location along a vertical axis as well as along X and Y axes in one plane along an underlying surface. One such application is in the installation of a whirlpool bath system and in and around the exterior of a wall of a water enclosure such as a bathtub or the like. In order to provide unobstructed paths for water and air pipes, it is sometimes necessary to position a water pump adjacent the tub wall but elevated above the surface underlying the tub. Connecting the pump directly to the tub wall would not be practical. It would increase the noise and vibration effects of the pump and it would require putting holes in the tub wall which would be inimical to the water holding integrity of the tub and to the aesthetics of the entire system. Thus there is a need for a method and apparatus which permits the mounting of an electric pump along the exterior wall of a tub wherein the pump may be located at selected positions along the length and height of the tub wall as well as along a direction perpendicular to the tub wall; in other words, anywhere along three orthogonal axes relative to the exterior tub wall.
A search of the prior art has revealed the following issued U.S. patents which may be deemed pertinent:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,434 Koertge        U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,222 Michalak et al        U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,443 Carlson        U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,429 Allardice, Jr.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,021 Duceppe        U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,531 Levine        U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,821 Levine        U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,125 Levine        U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,011 Levine        U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,907 Cougan        U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,984 Colwell et al        U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,711 Gregorich et al        U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,415 Mechalas        U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,216 Lin et al        U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,259 Cho        U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,926 Ehrlich        U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,359 Riley        U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,190 Cuthbertson et al        U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,480 Schaefer et al        U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,586 Chen et al        U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,336 Mathis et al        
Of the foregoing, the following appear to be the most relevant to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,336 to Mathis et al is directed to a vibration isolating mounting for whirlpool bath and spa type motor pump installations. A vibration isolation pad 14 rests on a floor or wall surface 16 and supports a motor mount 12. The pad 14 has bumpers 40 at each corner to retain and clamp the motor mount 12 in place, needing only two through bolts 48 to retain the motor mount and isolation pad to the mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,531 to Levine is directed to a kit comprising a set of brackets with a plurality of apertures in the form of slots that is adaptable for mounting a variety of equipment such as electric motors, tanks, and the like. As shown in the Drawing, the kits are adaptable to support various equipment using support brackets 18 and 20 and upper sections 28 in combination with clamp 12. The support brackets and upper sections have a plurality of elongated apertures 30 and slots 34 that can be assembled in a variety of configurations using fasteners 32.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,429 to Allardice Jr., is directed to an adjustable motor mount for accommodating motors of different lengths. A two-piece adjustable mounting base 10 is formed of base plate members 16, 18. The base plates have vertical supporting yokes 12, 14 that engage the motor 40 and secure it by means of clamps 30 formed of straps 32, 34. The mounting plates telescope together and are held in axial alignment by means of channel members 25, 27 which engage a sliding contact with tongue portion 23. The base plate members have a plurality of slots 21,29 that are adjusted to be superimposed in concentric alignment so that securing means such as lock bolt 31 secures the base plates 16 and 18 together and to the mounting support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,259 to Cho is directed to a motor mount apparatus that can be used with motors of various sizes. The motor mount is formed of a pair of identical brackets 10, the brackets having a supporting wall 11 and two sides 13, 14 bent at 90 degrees from the supporting wall. Side 13 has a plurality of apertures 131 and side 14 has a plurality of apertures 141. The pair of brackets have their sides 13, 14 slid together so that the contact faces 111 of the ends correspond to the spacing between protrusions 2, 3 of motor 1 to be supported. Screws 20 are inserted into suitable holes 131 and 141 to interconnect the pairs of members 10 forming a box-like structure to support the motor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,821, 4,260,125 and 4,455,011 to Levine are all directed to brackets for mounting motors. These references have a plurality of brackets 10, 24, 22 and 36 with an arrangement of slots, 12, 14, 30, 32, 34, 42, 44 and 46 that provide adjustable and versatile mounting structures for small horsepower electric motors such as fan motors. The brackets can be secured to preformed mounting holes in a motor or may be mounted to a threaded stud projecting from the motor and the brackets can be bent or deformed to enable it to be used in a versatile manner, depending on installation requirements.
All of the aforementioned prior art fails to provide a simple, low cost and convenient way to mount an electric water pump at any location along three orthogonal axes adjacent the exterior wall of a tub for use in whirlpool bath systems.